


layers

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Series: heat [1]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: A/B/O, A/B/O verse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9200495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: Only if you asked me to.The thought is there and gone in Luck’s head for a fraction of a second, and he shakes his head as if shaking the thought out.No. Don’t think about that.He’s not going to admit to this man that he’s ever wanted him.





	

The knock on Luck’s door is loud and demanding, and not something he’s expecting at all.

It’s a Saturday, and Luck is curled up in the arm chair in his apartment reading a good book when the knocking starts. He’s mildly irritated at first -- who could be bothering him on a Saturday? He gets to his feet slowly, stretching a bit as he does. If he’s going to be bothered, he’s going to be slow and take it at his own pace.

When he opens the door, he’s immediately hit with the most overpowering scent he’s ever smelled, almost like someone sprayed on way too much perfume. It’s thick and hot, and permeates the air like a cloud of fog. Luck almost stumbles backwards when he smells it, but manages to stay standing long enough to focus on the person in front of him.

“Dallas.” The name slips from his lips softly as he stares at the man standing in front of him, trembling like he’s just taken a swim in the middle of December. He’s the source of the enticing smell, and Luck can tell from the look on his face -- half panicked and half needy -- that this is serious. “What’s going on, why are you here?”

“Ain’t it obvious?” Dallas unfolds his arms from being wrapped around himself and motions to his body. “Let me in, asshole.”

“That’s not very kind of you,” Luck says, but he steps out of the way anyway and shuts the door behind Dallas as he pushes past him and practically runs to the living room. Luck’s finding it hard to be serious now with how much the scent is affecting him.

It’s only natural. Luck is an Alpha, and though he’s never been around an Omega in heat before, his instincts are doing all of the work for him and he doesn’t need to have experience to know what’s going on.

“I don’t give a fuck,” Dallas says in response to Luck. Taking a closer look at him, Luck can see that Dallas has been bundled up, layered in a thick, heavy coat and scarf as if it will cover up his scent. And it works a bit, because when Dallas takes off the scarf which is covering his scent glands, the scent gets stronger.

“Why are you here?” Luck repeats, putting one hand over his nose and mouth so he can speak. It doesn’t help much, but it works a bit.

“Safest place I could think of,” Dallas pants, reaching for the buttons on his coat. “Couldn’t go home. I was -- headin’ through town and -- my heat,” he says, words punctuated by him unbuttoning another button. “Just started. They’ve always been -- uh, weird -- like this. I never fuckin’ know when they’re gonna start.”

Luck’s breathing is starting to get a little heavy as Dallas finally peels off his coat. His skin, soaked with a sheen of sweat, looks like it’s shining under the light. Some of Dallas’s hair is stuck to his forehead and neck, and his shoulders sag with some relief once the probably unbearably hot coat is off. His scent has probably filled the whole house by now, and Luck stumbles a little when he approaches him.

“You were the -- only Alpha I could think of,” Dallas says. “Who wouldn’t -- pin me against a wall right away.”

_ Only if you asked me to.  _ The thought is there and gone in Luck’s head for a fraction of a second, and he shakes his head as if shaking the thought out.  _ No. Don’t think about that. _

He’s not going to admit to this man that he’s ever wanted him.

“Well -- what are you going to do now that you’re here?” Luck asks, as if he’s trying to make casual conversation while the man in front of him is slowly deteriorating into a mess of hormones and want.

“Do you have a shower?” Dallas replies with another question, which normally would bother Luck, but now he doesn’t even think about it.

“Yes. Down the hall and the first door on your right,” Luck says, motioning vaguely with his hand towards the bathroom. Dallas hurries off in that direction, and it takes all of Luck’s self-control not to follow him. He feels a growl building in his throat, but he swallows it down and returns to the chair, this time sitting up in it and tapping his heel against the floor.

Dallas leaving gives him some time to actually think about what’s going on.  _ This is no big deal,  _ Luck tells himself.  _ So, he trusts me enough to come here while he’s in heat. So what? That doesn’t mean anything. It just means he doesn’t think I want to fuck him.  _ But his embarrassingly half-hard erection tells him that  _ that _ isn’t true.

But still, Luck won’t do anything if Dallas doesn’t want it, and so far, Dallas has said nothing about him wanting him to do anything. He’ll probably just get up and call Eve, ask her to take Dallas back to their home. She’ll understand, she’s an Omega too, after all, and then once Dallas is out of his hair he’ll have time to think about these feelings. After all, he and Dallas have only recently gotten on good terms.

The last thing Luck wants, or needs, is for that relationship to take a nosedive once again. He’s seen what happens when Dallas gets pissed, and he’s equally as destructive when he feels that way, so there’s no way he’s going to let anything happen.

At least, that’s what he thinks when he gets up to phone Eve. That’s when Luck hears the noises floating from the bathroom, and he freezes in his tracks. Dallas is  _ moaning _ , making these throaty sounds as he probably works to get himself off.

Luck almost feels bad for him as he walks over to the hallway. An Omega’s heat can really only be calmed by an Alpha’s knot, and while they have certain toys molded to be similar, there’s nothing like the real thing. At least, that’s what he learned. Dallas probably knows this too, but he’s probably so caught up in his heat that he doesn’t care. Luck can picture him on his knees in the bathroom, on the tile floor, fingering himself, knowing exactly where to touch to make those amazing sounds he’s making right now.

And Luck? Luck wants nothing more than to make him make those noises himself.

His hand hovers over the front of his pants, and Luck feels so fucking guilty right now, and that guilt makes him hesitate for half a second. That half a second is all it takes for the bathroom door to swing open, nearly hitting Luck in the face as he ducks backwards to avoid it. However, this causes him to fall backwards, and his back slams against the wall with an audible “thud”.

“You ain’t slick,” Dallas says in a breathy voice. He’s standing there, over Luck, knees spread slightly as he leans on the doorway to keep himself standing. There’s a very wet pair of panties around his ankles, and he steps out of them as he steps into the hallway. His thighs are slick and wet, and his shirt ends right at his upper thighs. He’s not wearing anything else, and if Luck thought his scent was thick before, it’s even thicker now, if that’s even possible to believe.

He walks the best he can over to Luck, and puts one foot on either side of him, before kneeling down so that he’s crouching over Luck. Luck looks  _ shocked _ , and Dallas puts one hand on the wall behind him.

“If you really wanted me that bad you coulda’ said somethin’, asshole,” Dallas says, voice barely above a whisper as he leans in close to him. He’s practically sitting in Luck’s lap now, and fuck Luck can  _ see _ the slick dripping from him, and he can barely form the words to answer.

“I -- I wasn’t -- I’m not -- ” And Luck swallows, trying to form something coherent in his mind. “I thought you said you liked me  _ because _ I didn’t want to fuck you.”

“Well,” Dallas says, now appearing a bit flustered himself. “I meant -- I liked you ‘cause you didn’t look like you wanted to fuck me without me askin’ for it first.”

_ Oh. _ Was Luck really that big of a fool that he didn’t realize that? He feels like smacking himself in the forehead, but Dallas is currently keeping both of his arms at bay. “Well -- what are you trying to say?” Luck finally asks, clearing his throat.

“I want you to fuck me,” Dallas says, his voice dropping again. “And fuck me, and keep fucking me until I’m dry. Got it?”

“Got it,” Luck says. His throat feels dry. “Do you want -- you want us to do it right here?”

“I don’t give a fuck where we do it,” Dallas replies bluntly. He’s already reaching for Luck’s belt, pulling it off expertly and going for Luck’s buttons and zipper next. “I just want your cock in me. Right?”

“Right.” Luck can really only watch as Dallas unzips Luck’s pants, pulls down his pants and underwear, and reaches for his cock. He’s still half-hard, but once Dallas touches him he goes fully hard so fast it’s almost embarrassing. The scent still hanging heavy in the air is making him dizzy, and his vision is getting hazy, so he almost doesn’t realize it as Dallas positions himself over his cock, spreading his hips and guiding him towards his core.

Luck shudders as Dallas pushes down on him a bit, the head of his cock slipping into him so easily he almost thinks he’s imagined it. Dallas moans again, a high, half-whine coming from the top of his throat. Luck is trying to focus on everything at once -- how easily Dallas pushes down on him, God, like there’s no resistance at all, how good Dallas feels wrapped around him, the noises he’s making -- and finds himself getting lost in the pleasure and the feeling and his throat closes up and suddenly he feels like he can’t breathe because dammit, it feels too good.

“Dallas,” Luck gasps when he’s all the way in, and God, Dallas is still looking down at him with a half-smirk playing on his lips like he  _ knows _ how bad Luck needs this, like Luck is being affected more by his heat right now than he is. “Dallas -- I’m not hurting you, am I?” His hands go to Dallas’s hips, and the other man laughs.

“Nah. You’re fine,” Dallas says. Then he rolls his hips against Luck’s and Luck is absolutely mystified and his body seizes up, shaking slightly underneath Dallas. “I should be askin’  _ you  _ that. You’re shakin’.”

“I’m fine,” Luck says, his words coming out too fast. He hopes the fact that he’s never done this before isn’t too obvious. “Please don’t stop.” He didn’t expect to be the one begging when this started, but then, Dallas has always done strange things to him like that.

So Dallas doesn’t stop, only lifts himself up again and pushes himself back down, God, practically fucking himself while Luck watches. But Luck doesn’t do anything to stop him, only thrusts his hips up a little bit while Dallas moves. When their movements finally match up, Luck groans from somewhere deep in his chest.

“You like this, don’t you?” Dallas says, his voice getting low and husky. Luck can only whine pitifully in response, and Dallas laughs. “You could watch me like this for  _ hours _ , yeah?”

“Yes,” Luck says, his voice rusty. His hands shake from where they’re still holding onto Dallas’s hips. “Dallas, I’m going to -- ”

“Me too,” Dallas cuts him off, and Luck wonders for a split second how he’s so close when they’ve barely done anything, but suddenly his thoughts stop completely and he’s not thinking about anything.

They must have climaxed at near the same time, because afterwards Dallas shifts and drapes himself across Luck’s chest, breathing heavy. He doesn’t ask if that’s alright, but he doesn’t have to, because Luck wraps his arms around Dallas and pulls him closer anyway. They’re knotted together, and probably will be for a few more minutes, so they might as well be comfortable while they are.

For a few moments, there’s no sound other than their heavy breathing, before Dallas asks,

“So are you gonna take me to your room, or what?”


End file.
